With a Scythe, Ready to Strike
by PurpleCrayons
Summary: Wrote this for English class. Figured I'd post.


A/N: I wrote this for English class last year. I enjoyed writing it and I like the way it was written so I figured I'd post it. Hope you enjoy it!

The Forest of Hands and Teeth

This has to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

Worst than being locked in the village, and not knowing what the ocean looks like.

Worst than knowing both my parents are now The Unconsecrated, and it's my fault.

I let my mother roam too close to the silver fences that keep our village locked, and she was bit.

My brother Jed is all that I have left.

The brother who refused to talk to me for so long, not letting go of the mistake I made.

The brother who is a Guardian, the people who make sure the fences are secure.

Except he makes me feel more of an outsider than in.

This has to be worse than watching Gabrielle die, the stranger from outside the village.

Gabrielle was so innocent, just came across the wrong path.

The Sisters had to kill her before anybody knew about a person from outside the fences.

The Sisters are the ones that kept us locked inside the village for so long, brainwashing us into thinking the outside is fate for death.

They're the girls who run the village, and make all the decisions.

I regret joining the Sisters, after knowing Travis isn't coming for me, and Harry is.

It was the only way to not marry Harry, who is Travis' brother.

This has to be worse than finding out Cassie knew I was in love with Travis, the boy she was supposed to marry, but she refused to let me be with him.

Even though Cassie was in love with Harry.

Worse than The Unconsecrated flooding our village, and my small group of friends running down the path no one has ever walked down, but Gabrielle.

This is worse, because we walked down that path.

Cassie, Travis, Harry, Jed, Jacob, Argos the dog, and I.

Ignoring the signs telling us the path are not safe.

It was the only way to escape the now flooded village.

We walked down that path for days.

This is worst than thinking we're going to die on this path.

But soon, we found a new village.

We thought this village was safe.

Empty from humans, but free from The Unconsecrated.

Travis and I started living in a small house in the abandoned village, Harry and Cassie lived in the house across the street with Jacob.

Jacob was the little boy who was all alone after The Unconsecrated took over our village.

After settling in this new village, Travis told me why he didn't come for me.

Why he wanted me to marry Harry, his brother.

He told me I was too focused on getting to the ocean, and he wanted to stay somewhere safe and live his life that way.

I wanted to break free.

It was true, but this was still worse than that moment.

The moment that told me why the love of my life couldn't be with me, even though he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

This was worse than that.

Soon after we thought our new life began, it stopped.

The Unconsecrated flooded this village, too.

This was worse than that.

This was worse than having to cross the street to Cassie and Harry's house, by a rope in the air, a rope attached to Cassie's balcony, and my own.

We crossed the rope with our bodies hanging above The Unconsecrated.

Their fingers barely touching our backs as we climbed across the street in the air.

This was worse than that. Because once I reached the other side, Travis struggled to cross with a bad leg.

This was worse knowing that once Travis finally crossed the rope, he wasn't okay.

That when we tripped while trying to grab the rope, one of The Unconsecrated got to him.

This was worst than that.

Because we escaped our village, we escaped the abandoned village, and now we're in the woods.

We're in the woods stranded, and Travis is not okay.

Because while he was crossing the rope, he was bit by The Unconsecrated.

This is worse because I'm standing here with a choice; to kill the love of my life, or to let someone else do it.

I realized I have too.

I have to end his life, to end his pain.

I have to ignore my brothers pleading to let himself do it, to not watch.

I have to end Travis' misery.

I have to end it before he becomes the walking dead.

I have to end his life.

The one person I would tell my stories to about the ocean, stories passed down for generations.

The one person I shared a house with, and had to cross a rope with.

The one person I had faith in, the one person I fell in love with.

The first person I fell in love with.

This one person, I have to kill.

This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

I soon regret caring too much about the ocean, and not caring enough about Travis.

Because standing over his changing body with a scythe, ready to strike him, I realize. He was enough.

The ocean wouldn't fill my needs, he would've.

I finally realize that he was enough for me all along.

And now he's about to be gone.

Forever.

This is the worst moment of my life.


End file.
